The Game of Truth or Dare
by Chibi Uzumaki
Summary: Jade invites the ninjas over to her house for a party,and they play truth or dare.Due to some of the truths or dares,some love may blossom during the game.Various pairings.K plus to be safe,maybe T later.Please R&R!I don't approve flames!HAITUS


**Kuso,I did something I thought I'd never do...I DUBBED THE FRIGGIN' CHAPTER!Xo**

**Okay,if you wanna see the ages;**

**Most genin:16**

**Jade,Yuki,Sara,Adam:15**

**Itatchi,Sora:21**

**Kisame,Tsuroko:27**

**Kankuro:18**

**Temari:19**

**Sasori:20**

**Deidara,Ryan,Lee's team:17**

**Okay,here we go! **

Disclaimer:Naruto is (c) of Masashi Kishimoto I own Omar,Natsu,Nami,Yuki,Sora,Tsuroko,my pals(Sara,Adam and Ryan) and myself.(NOTE:I'm actually 11 turning 12,Sara and Adam are the same.Ryan is 13.)

Oh yes,it was a wonderful summer in the streets of Konoha.It was also time for everybody's favourite shinobi finished their first day of school.

"Okay,Jade,why the hell do you want us at you're house after school?"Naruto asked the blonde haired genin,while they walked out the High School doors.He was wearing is school uniform like all the other students that went to the school;a white dress shirt,red tie and black pants.

"Well,I thought I should have all my pals over for a small party."Jade said wiggling her glasses."Just for a simple way to say thanks for helping me survive freshmen year!"She was wearing her uniform,a white blouse,red tie,grey plaid skort and a black blazer.

"Well,okay."Naruto said."I got nothing to do,anyway."

"Okay!"Jade squealed,and she ran off."Tell everyone to bring their older sibs!"

"Er..."Naruto groaned."I'm gonna regret this I'm sure."

---------6:00 pm,Jade's house-----------

Everyone finally came to Jades house,in a clean set of clothes,sitting around the carpet with a bottle in the middle of the floor.

"Okay guys I know you guys know about the game truth or d-"Jade got cut off when she saw Sasuke trying to sneak out the door.Then,something happened that made Jade smile and Sakura P.Oed.

"SASUKE-KUN!WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"Ino squealed,glomping Sasuke.

"Let go of him,Ino-pig!"Sakura yelled.This is when Gaara,Jade and Ryan got a pair of ear plugs.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK,FOREHEAD GIRL!"Ino screeched.Then Shikamaru and Chouji,once again held Ino back while Sara and Natsu held Sakura back.

"Alright,we know about truth or dare."Sasori said."Well,except for Deidara."

Jade explained the rules to Dei while everyone was bored out of their minds after she was done,she said;

"Okay, who's gonna go first?"

"Since it's your party,Jade,you can go first."Kiba said.Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Well,okay."Jade said.She spun the bottle that was in the middle of the circle.

_Spin..._

_Spin..._

"It's stopping!"Yuki said,noticing that the bottle was slowing down.

_Spin..._

_Stop._

Jade smirked."Truth or dare,Nami?"She asked the rose hired Snow ninja.

"Dare."She said,praying to herself that it had something to do with her locking lips with Gaara.

Jade thought for a moment and then...

"I dare you to kiss Kankuro."She said evilly.Then,she looked a Kankuro."Take off the make-up and kitty hat,Buddy."

"Oh shoot."Nami muttered.

Kankuro gulped.He noticed that Gaara looked relieved for once.Well,of course having Nami around Gaara is like the same thing with Ino and Sasuke.Then,he took off the kitty hat,which revealed sandy blonde hair,and he wiped off the make-up.

Nami leaned towards Kankuro,who was beside her,and quickly kissed him full.She released turning pink,realizing what she did.

Kankuro turned pink also,but even pinker when he saw Gaara and Temari's expression.(A/N:Which was this;O.O;;)

Jade gave Nami the bottle who spun it next.After 13 seconds,it stopped.

"Truth or dare,Clay Boy?"Nami asked,referring to Deidara.

"Tru-no!Dare!"Dei-chan stuttered.

"Okay,I dare you to try and make a replica of any famous statue you know about."She said with a smirk.

"WHAT?I CAN'T!THAT'S PLAGERISIM(sp?)!"Deidara screamed so loud that the people of The Hidden Sand Village could hear it faintly.Everyone rolled on the laughing their butts off.

"Just to make it faster..."Yuki trailed,she grabbed a straw and put it in Gaara's bottle of Thunder Bolt Energy Drink.(I made-up the Thunder Bolt Drink.It's something that keeps Gaara awake at night.)

"HEY!I don't need a st-"Gaara got cut off when Yuki took the bottle and gave it to Deidara.

"Take a sip."She said.Deidara took a sip,then a weird look on his face.He ran outside and started sculpting.

----5 minutes later----

"I'M DONE!"Deidara hollered from outside."Can I explode it now?"

Nami looked out the window.

"Yes."She yelled out the window.

_KER-SPLOOOSH!_

Deidara came in the apartment,practicly covered in clay.He sat back down and spun the bottle.After a few seconds,it stopped.Dei grinned

"Truth or dare,Temari?"He asked the eldest Sandnin.

"Truth,I don't want Gaara of Kankuro snapping photos of me doing something emberassing ang posting it on any fansites."She mirked.

"Okay then."He started laughing."Have you ever gotten drunk and made-out with my friend,Sasori?"

'_Oh crap!_'Temari thought,turning as red as a tomato.

'_GAH!DEI SAID HE WOULDN'T SAY ANYTHING THAT HAD TO DO WITH ME OR TEMARI!_'Sasori's thoughts screamed angerly.

Itatchi smiled.'_This is gonna be interesting._'He thought.He was the only one who knew about Sasori and Temari's secret,he was there with them when it happened after all.

"Well..."Temari trailed off.

"Well?"Deidara repeated.Temari started sweating,she took a deap breath and...

**CLIFFIE!XD -dodges frying pans and chainsaws- I hope you liked the -cough-dubbed-cough- chapter.R&R please,I don't approve flames!**


End file.
